Falling Off
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: Katie can't remember Oliver. And only Oliver. When you've worked that hard for that long to get the girl... You can't give up on her. Not that quickly. But please, lass, remember soon.
1. It All Just Seems Too Normal

Title: Falling Off

Fandom: Harry Potter

Verse: Free

Pairing: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Rating: T

_A/N: So… This is part of the RP I have with 0liverWood. I'm taking artistic license and adding my own stuff/editing some parts as well. We haven't gone past my supposed second chapter but I will be writing it myself. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Nope.

Katie's eyes opened with a flutter before she flinched at the harsh light. "Miss Bell," The Healer looked up, "You're awake." He bustled over to check her arms, surprised that his patient had awoken after two weeks. Katie nodded slowly, rubbing the sore muscles in her neck.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Saint Mungo's, Miss. You fell off the Astronomy Tower, sustaining injuries on your arms and legs." There was a pregnant pause before he continued, "Oh, and you seem to have severe amnesia."

Katie pushed herself up, easing her batter body into a more comfortable position, "Severe?"

The Healer placed a few choice spells on the injuries, curing them instantly, "Yes. A part of your memory has been completely wiped out." Then, a loud outburst came from the corridor.

"With all due respect, stuff your problem. I don't care." A man of about twenty-four years slammed the door open with vigour. He stood about six feet tall, thus having to crouch slightly in the doorframe.

"Katie." He rested against the doorframe, smiling at her, "It's really you. Don't know what else I expected, really."

The woman resting on the bed peered up at him, appearing slightly confused, "I'm sorry… But who are you?" He walked to her, grinning, before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I know. It all feels a bit odd to me as well…" The man paused, "It all seems too normal, eh?"

Katie tilted her head, "No… Really… Who are you?" He froze, gulping slightly as he glanced at the door in confusion.

"Katie, it's me…" He reached for her hand, "It's Oliver…" Yet, her eyes showed no recognition whatsoever.

"Do I know you?" He closed his eyes for a long moment before nodding stiffly.

"Katie, if this is for a laugh… I haven't had enough sleep."

The Healer cut in quickly, "This is what we were talking about, Mister Wood." Oliver shot him a sharp look before turning back to Katie.

"It's me, Oliver Wood. Your old Quidditch captain. Your…" The word got lodged in his throat as he search her eyes in desperation. "Yours, Katie. You were… You are mine." He frowned, finding no emotion in her eyes, "Can't you remember?"

She shook her head, panic growing in her chest as she caught a glint from his hand entwined with hers. Her eyes travelled up to look at an equally bright ring on her hand. "Were we… Are we… Engaged?"

Oliver ploughed on, "I thought we were going to die out there, Katie. I didn't want to lose you again. Even if…" He looked up at her, as if suddenly hearing her question. "Yes."

She looked at him quizzically, "Again?"

"Aye." Oliver shook his head sadly, "I've made a few mistakes… But you forgave me." A glimmer of happiness appeared as he remembered what had happened; their reunion, before it disappeared while seeing her blank expression.

"What should I do?"

Katie shrugged helplessly, "I don't know… Oliver, is it? I'm terribly sorry."

Oliver nodded absentmindedly, rubbing her hand gently as he spoke to the Healers. "What's wrong with her? How do I fix this?"

A few halting sentences were thrown out in a garbled mess, "She has selective amnesia in which she has forgotten one person; you."

Oliver stood, striding up to meet the Healer face to face, "Aye, so what are you doing about it? How long will it last?"

The Healer shrunk away, "Now, sir, we can't do anything. There's already too much damage to her as it is."

He growled, "She's not damaged! There must be something..." His voice lowered, "If you can't do anything, I'll be taking her home then."

The Healer walked away, muttering something about getting clearance from the Ministry.

"You've scared him, Oliver." Katie said softly, watching him stumble back to the chair beside her bed.

"Then he knows how I feel…" He appeared weary as he asked, "Do y'remember Angelina? Alicia?" Growing hesitation slurred his words, "Fred? George? Harry?" Katie nodded slowly.

"Of course I do."

He sighed, trying to contain his sadness as he nodded, "Aye, and you remember playing Quidditch with them at Hogwarts?"

Katie frowned, "Yea. We won the cup."

"And who was your Keeper?"

"Ronald Weasley. But the earlier years… it's just a blur."

Silence fell over the pair, Oliver looking at his feet.

"Do ye… Do y'want to get out of here, lass?"

She shot up in her bed, her eyes pleading with his brown ones, "Of course! I hate hospitals… Ever since my last year…" Katie shuddered slightly, sending the urge to envelope her into a hug to a very desperate Oliver.

"Your last year, eh?" I… Sorry, I never asked. I don't really know… What happened?"

Her fingers pulled up the sleeve to show him the skin of her arm. It was dotted with scars on the cobweb-like skin. "I got Imperiused… And then cursed by dark magic."

"I don't know why I never asked…" He traced his name on her hand before drawing back. "I was in my own wee little world."

Katie stared at her palm, "I don't know… I don't remember…" Her gaze flicked upwards to see him gazing at her hand, "I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Lass, I know a few people down at the Ministy. But I cannae get you out without your consent."

"Please, Oliver… I just want to get out."

He gulped, "You trust me, lass?"

"I loved you before, right? I'm pretty sure." She murmured, gently reaching dor the form he had just pulled out and signed.

_Loved you before._

"Do yeh remember Benjy Williams?"

She nodded.

_That prick. Him. Not me._

"Aye. Alright." Oliver paused, taking the parchment back after she signed, "He's best way in at the Ministry."

Katie laughed, "The witches, I presume. The womanizing prat."

Oliver's mouth opened and closed, pondering, "I suppose we'll be indebted to that womanizing prat, eh?" She shrugged, nodding her agreement as he sealed the letter and glanced at his watch tattoo.

"Suppose they'll be kicking me out in a moment, lass." He hesitated while getting up before kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'll send Benjy an owl as soon as I leave. He, ehm, works fast." He continued, walking to the door.

_We'll get you out tomorrow, lass. I promise._

A/N: How was that?


	2. Will You

Title: Falling Off

Fandom: Harry Potter

Verse: Free

Pairing: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Rating: T

A/N: What's up guys? Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy Lol. 0liverWood and I have progressed with our RP but I'm not going to go down that road. Well, not unless I get stuck. Ha. Enjoy.

A/N 2 (20 September): I'm so sorry. My computer cut out part of the chapter. Hope this clear things up.

Disclaimer: Today I took my Grade 6 ABRSM Piano exam and am taking my vocals diploma next week. Yea. Not JK.

"Benjy." Oliver banged on the door roughly, the form just a crumpled piece of parchment in his fist. The door opened to reveal the Puddlemere playboy; I mean, Seeker, and his female 'companion'.

"Oi, of in the middle of something here."Benjy protested as Oliver walked in. Then he saw his friend's expression.

"Y'know what, Maria? I'll owl you. Bye!" She was hustled out quickly before the door clicked shut. Turning on his heel sharply, Benjy faced Oliver.

He tossed the parchment onto the table in frustration, "It's Katie, Benjy… She doesn't quite remember me."

The Seeker flattened the form with his palm, smoothing out the creases gently. "What d'you mean?" The dullness in Oliver's eyes only grew worse.

"Amnesia, apparently. But…" At this point, the Keeper couldn't choke out the words properly. "She doesn't remember me. And only me."

Benjy laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Mate…"

But Oliver went on, throwing his hands up in frustration. Any avid Puddlemere fan who looked in would probably assume that he was thinking up another play. "Benjy, why me? Everything was so perfect… I just proposed to her!" He faced the wall, fully intending to ram him fist straight through in abandon. Anything would be better than the throb of just knowing that his Katie didn't know him.

His fist flew for the wall but just before he could hit the plaster wall, the Seeker caught it in the palm of his hand. "Mate," He repeated, "If its amnesia, she'll remember you eventually. Don't stress about it. If she doesn't… Maybe you should more on. You've been dating the same girl for years."

Oliver stared at the man in front of him, "Move on?" He repeated flatly, "Did you not see me propose? I spent weeks looking for that ring and months waiting for the perfect moment to ask her." He paused, removing his fist from Benjy's grip. "I can't just move on."

The other man raised a brow, nodding slightly. "Oliver, mate. I get that. But eventually…"

_Eventually you're going to have to move on. But, you know you can't. She's just in your heart; a permanent fixture there. When you're just in too deep, you can't._

"I can't move on." He repeated, sighing.

Benjy nodded, giving his friend a half smile. "Drink it off or sleep it off, mate."

Four bottles of firewhiskey later, Oliver sat in his flat, swirling the precious amber liquid around in the dusty glass.

_The wind makes her cower, though that could be the added effect of standing on a hill in Scotland. "Oliver?" She asks softly, almost scared. The rest of the team glances at us, nodding in encouragement. I don't want to know how they found out._

_I take her hand gently but my grip is strong, "It all seems so different…" She squeezes my hand back, smiling that beautiful smile of hers._

"_It all is, Ol." But she pauses, "What if… What if we don't win? Then what happens?"_

_I glance over to my Seeker nervously before back to her, "I dunnae, lass… We… We have to win, aye?" Then so much begins to fly into my head. What if we don't win? Our children won't grow up in a proper environment, our future together… What would happen?_

_Katie nods silently, "I love you, Ol." There's an air of finality in her voice, as if she's scared it'll be the last time that she would murmur those words to me. This is it. No more backing out. I take her hands and pull her away from the group and into a thicket of trees. She frowns as she allows me to tug her with me, confused by my actions. I can't meet her eyes anymore; the grip on her two hands tightens._

"_All of my speeches to the Quidditch team I rehearsed days and days before." I start lamely, not daring to look at her in fear that I would see anger in them. But instead she laughs quietly._

"_I'm not on the team anymore, Oliver."_

"_Aye." I somehow muster up the nerve to look into her eyes and smile timidly. They drown me in their depths and once again, I wonder how I got so lucky. "I dinae practise this speech, 'cause I wanted it to come from my heart, not my head."_

_She raises her knuckles up to my jawline and traces along it gently, "Well?" and I suddenly feel like all this is possible. That we can win this war, that we can make it out alive. And maybe, just maybe… Benjy could settle down with one girl._

_I swallow the last dregs up of fear, shaking my head, "Well, I'm scared." There's a pause and all that's running through my head is what she's going to do after I say it. "But that's nae why I'm doing this… I… I love you, Katie. And…"_

_No. I take it back; I didn't swallow the fear down well enough. They rise up, like the bitter taste of bile after a hangover. Her hand drops from my face and she frowns, "What?"_

"…_and I want to be here for you always, lass. No matter what. I never want to lose you again, and especially not from my heart."_

_Katie looks down, murmuring softly, "I don't want to lose you either, Ol."_

_My head screams for me not to do it, because now just isn't the right time. But my heart tells me to just spit it out because I need to tell her these words. I need her to hear them. So I get down on one knee, breathing heavily as I ponder over what could happen. I glance back and Benjy's leaning against a tree, smirking at me._

"_Well…"_

_And she laughs but I detect a underlying nervousness. "Oliver… Are you honestly…" Then Benjy walks over, pressing the golden snitch to his lips before tossing it to me. It almost drops into the dirt but I manage to catch it in time, much to Katie's amusement._

"_He's as honest as they come, darlin'." He winks at her before disappearing into the thickness of the woods._

_She calls out his name, "You're in on this too?" I fumble with the snitch before finally getting the ring out. I hope she loves it but even if she didn't… It wouldn't matter. I'd buy her as many as she wanted… if only to see that smile._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world, love." He calls back._

_Katie looks at the ring between my fingers before she gasps, "Oliver…"_

_It's now or never. I choose now._

"_Katie… Katie Bell, Iwould love for you to marry me." My hands shake as I hold it up to her. Shit. She's not saying anything. "Will you… will y' have me?"_

The bottle slipped from his fingers but Oliver managed to grasp the neck in time. He smiled as he remembered her answer and, well, his blacking out after slipping the ring on her finger. Then he glanced at the whiskey in the bottle dismally. Was this what he had come to? Getting, or trying, to get him drunk when she wasn't there to chide him? Of course, they drank together. He could never forget their shot drinking competition. But four bottles was a bit of an overkill.

Oliver got up, holding onto the armrest to support himself. The world tilted and swirled in the most amusing way that he had to laugh. Amber liquid dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail as he staggered his way into the bedroom before falling asleep. The words on the label could barely be made out in the half light.

_Ogen's Best Fire Whiskey 1879_

Then in a scrawled note at the side

_**To us, if I ever have the guts to propose.**_


	3. Chris Colpher

Title: Falling Off

Fandom: Harry Potter

Verse: Free

Pairing: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Rating: T

_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. It makes me happy to see that you guys have enjoyed the story. If you ever want to (ahem) change a tad bit of the story, drop me a mention (or 0liverWood. Or Benjy_Williams. Or ChrisColpher.) on Twitter. I'm Katie_Bell_. On with the story!_

_Disclaimer/Funnies: _

_**Chelsy:**__ HEY! What do you call a hand in a monkey?_

_**Me: **__What?_

_**Chelsy: **__*sniggering* A monhandkey!_

_**Me: **__That's nice._

"Mister Wood, visiting hours do not start until ten! It's six in the morning now. I most certainly will _not_ allow you to disrupt the sleep of our patients!" Now, Healer Rose usually was a rather kind woman. She always allowed the patients' sweethearts to come in a few minutes earlier and would discreetly lock the doors to give them a bit of privacy. But this! This man was demanding that she allow him in four hours before the hospital even opened its doors!

Oliver, in his half asleep and half hung-over stupor, began pleading with her in the most pathetic way possible. "_Please. _I beg you. I _need _to see Katie. She gets lonely when she wakes up." At least, that was all she could make out from the garbled mess of words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"I am sorry, Mister Wood, you must wait until ten. I assure you that our Healers will be with her when she wakes up." She huffed, turning to go back into St Mungo's. And of course, Oliver being the impulsive Scot that he is, jammed the doorway with his foot before it could swing shut.

He wrenched the door open, staring straight down at the pristine white halls of rooms that the hospital had. At once, silver threads were conjured up in mid-air and fastened themselves firmly on his wrists.

"I will _not _tolerate this madness, sir." Healer Rose said firmly as she shot a burst of tranquilisers into his system, leaving her with a passed out man.

Katie woke up with a jolt, whimpering slightly as the pain in her arm suddenly increased.

"Morning, Kates. You're awake then?" He stood in front of her, smiling as he placed the potion on her bedside. "Amazing, isn't it? To be on the other side of things," he continued, uncorking it and allowing wisps of smoke to emit from the vial.

She laughed, though with some difficulty, "Chris." She said, accepting the potion and downing it eagerly.

He tutted softly, "No, no, no, Miss Bell. That's Healer Colpher to you now." Chris chided her gently, taking the empty vial from her as she finished it. As always, she protested mock-angrily.

"You called me Kates!"

Chris chuckled, shaking his head, "So I did! But you're under my care today, Kitty. I'll call you whatever I want."

Katie sulked good-naturedly, mumbling expletives under her breath. "You're mean."

"I know." He cast a few spells to remove the scars along her body and sat on the side of her bed.

"What's his name… Benjy Williams, is it? Is going to get you today. Your boyfriend's in the holding centre right now." Chris laughed, though with a tinge of bitterness, Katie observed.

She played with his fingers, pulling them this way and that just to annoy him, "One, he's not my boyfriend." Chris visibly brightened at this until she continued, "He's my fiancé apparently. Two, why is he in the holding centre? Three, you mean Benjy the Prat."

Chris pulled his hand away from hers and placed it on top instead, rubbing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "Fiancé?"

Katie growled impatiently, "I don't remember, Chris."

"Right. Well, he showed up at six in the morning ordering Healer Rose to let him see you. Y'know, breaking and entering…" He answered.

She stared at him in disbelief, "The prat." 

He chuckled, "Now, I dunno. He was pretty drunk too."

"_How could you do this to me?" She whispers softly, her arms up to protect herself and tears streaming down her cheeks. I run towards her but she retreats, screaming, "Don't come near me!" This is my worst nightmare._

"_Why, why, why? I didn't need you! Why did you come?" Her voice is near hysterical and it just shoots arrows through my heart. I don't know what I did to deserve this. Merlin, help me. I need this girl so badly but she doesn't want me at all._

_My voice turns raspy, as if it hadn't been used for years. I open my mouth to plead but the scene changes and I'm lost._

_**Faceless people lie on the ground**_

_**Their arms widespread and their eyes blank**_

_**I dare not move any closer**_

_**For fear of the traps I might fall in**_

_**Their bullet-proof uniforms are shredded**_

_**This was death at the hands of men**_

_**Blood pools at their limbs**_

_**Legs brutally chopped off**_

_**There are no more around them**_

_**I fear that I'm the only one alive**_

_**Millions of them have died at our feet**_

_**Men, they are not**_

_**A shot rings out in the silence**_

_**And I fall down to my knees**_

'_**They aren't people', I think**_

_**Just graveyards of broken dreams.**_

_I'm running away from this scene. The cruel vision of people dying around me and the blank stares that greet me. But among the thousands that lie before me, I see only one person. Her hair fans out, blood pours from her chest and an ugly scar runs deep through her chest._

_No. No. NO. Please… Not her…_

"Oliver?" Her hand reached out to rouse him from his sleep.

"Please… Just let me see her…" He murmured, his fist clenching in the cuffs they're encaged in. Then, as if just hearing her, his eyes flew open.

Oliver stared into her eyes before recoiling, "K-Katie!" He heard the Healers saying something to her but he simply didn't listen to the trivial words they spoke.

"'Lo." She whispered, as if she were scared to say anything more. There was a soft 'click' and the prisons in which his hands were in disappeared. Katie laughed, shaking her head.

He merely smiled back at her, "Hello."

The Healers walked around, their speech coming out in a lump of words.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Miss Bell!"

"You're free to go, I suppose."

"Oi, Kitty, take care of yourself."

"Ready, darlin'?"

Oliver laughed, finally seeing Benjy standing behind her with a file in his hands.

"Mate, you're too caught up in Katie's _assets_ to say hello to me?" He smirked, raising a brow as Oliver finally realized the rather… _Sexual _position they were in.

The Keeper pushed the chair backwards a few times, a rather unmanly blush spreading across his face, "S-Sorry!"

Katie shook her head, blankly staring at the boys. "Really." She huffed, "You'd think a bit more maturity would be in order for fully-grown men!"

Benjy winked at her, "Ah, darlin', I'm fully-grown. Just in _other _places, y'see. But I'm sure you've seen Oliver's, just that you don't remember."

She rolled her eyes, pulling the both of them out of the holding centre with a 'goodbye' to the Healers.

And, you know, Chris always imagined that it would be him she were pulling out. If only.

A/N: Okay. So a bit of a lousy chapter. I lost a dare (which explains the perverseness in this) okay? I won't be updating for about two to three weeks seeing as I have FYEs. May the good Lord help me. Could you review (and you know, I don't really ask for 'em) to give me the confidence to take the exams and the patience to slog on and study? I will be eternally grateful. 'Till the next time! Hirachii.


End file.
